Unexpected Love
by bhawksgirl13
Summary: Love is in the air at NCIS head quarters.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Melissa Nicole Gibbs

Birthday: October 13, 1980

Looks: Long dark brown hair, blue eyes, 5'5", about 120 lbs, athletic build

Past: Melissa was born before Shannon and Gibbs were married were married in 1982. She always watched over Kelly like any big sister would do. Melissa was the only one that survived the car crash that her sister and mother were killed in. She has a scar on her right shoulder blade. Melissa has always felt that she should have died in the crash and not Kelly. Melissa graduated early from High school and went onto MIT and got a degree in Computer Forensics and a minor in Psychology. After she graduated she was hired at NCIS in Los Angeles, on the recommendation of her father. She often calls her father and comes home for the holidays when she can. She is being transferred to Washington, DC at the request of the director in Los Angeles. She has been in Washington, DC getting settled into her new apartment for a little over a month. She plans on surprising her dad on her first day at work.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa stood in her black slacks and red sweater, waiting patently In Director Marrow's office. She had just transferred from the Los Angeles branch of NCIS. She had actually been in Washington, DC for a little over a month. Melissa spent that time getting her new apartment in order and getting to know her cute new neighbor. She had not even told her father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that she had moved back or had been transferred to his team. She was pulled from her thoughts as the door to the office was swung open and her father walked in not even seeing her by the door. He stood directly in front of the director's desk.

"Gibb's, I see you got the memo to come see me about the new team member." Director Marrow said.

"Yeah I did. I already have one probie, I don't need another." Gibbs said.

"I am not a Probie!" Melissa stated, walking closer to the duo.

"Melissa?" Gibbs asked.

"In the flesh." Melissa said. "I've been here for about a month. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did. What have you been doing for a month?" He asked.

"Getting my apartment in order, making friends with my new neighbor." She answered.

"Well then, Gibbs meet your new team member, Special Agent Melissa Gibbs." The director said, handing Melissa her new badge and gun.

Melissa clipped the badge to her belt and placed the gun in the holster on her hip.

"Thank you, Director." Melissa said.

"Let's go." Gibbs said.

Melissa quickly followed her father out of the office. He stopped at the railing over looking his team. Melissa saw two men and one woman. She couldn't get a good look at the men but she could see the woman. The two men looked as if they were arguing.

"Is that the rest of the team?" Melissa asked.

"Yup, can you figure out who is who from what I've told you?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"I'll try. Obviously the woman would be Kate Todd, by the way the taller man carries himself has to be Tony DiNozzo from what you've told me. Last but not least would be your probie, Tim McGee the some what shy, MIT graduate." Melissa said.

"Very good. Let's go introduce you." Gibbs said heading to the stairs.

Melissa once again followed after her father; she was glad that she had opted for the flats instead of her heels. As they walked up to the small group, Gibbs stopped in front of her.

"All I'm saying is that Gibbs is probably getting in trouble from the director again… He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Tony said.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked as Kate smirked at him.

"All sit down and shut up." Gibbs said.

All three of them scrambled for their desks.

"Good. This is Special Agent Melissa Gibbs. She is now part of the team. Melissa take my desk , you know which one." Gibbs said, walking away.

Melissa rolled her eyes and walked to the desk. She turned to lean against it. Kate never took her eyes off of Melissa, while Tony and McGee had yet to look up.

"Great another probie…" Tony said, finally looking up. "A hot probie."

"Do NOT call me a probie." Melissa said.

At the sound of her voice, McGee looked up, surprised.

"Melissa?" McGee asked.

"Tim!" Melissa exclaimed. "I didn't know you worked here, so you're the one Timothy McGee…"

"Yeah…" McGee said, confused.

"So probie and the hot new girl know each other?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she's the new girl, who moved into the apartment next to mine." McGee said. "Remember, I told you about her?"

"Ah yes… the dark haired beauty with the piercing blue eyes." Tony said.

"Oh yes, you for sure are Special Agent Antony DiNozzo, and obviously you would be Special Agent Kate Todd." Melissa said.

"Yeah… how do you know that?" Tony said confused.

"Did you not pay any attention to my last name?" She asked.

"Your last name is Gibbs. Your related?" Kate asked.

"Yup… He's my father." She said. "I got the low down on each and every one of you."

"Oh really. Well since you know everything about us, how about you tell us about yourself?" Tony said.

"There's not much to tell. I'm Melissa Nicole Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is my father, and I just transferred from the Los Angeles branch." Melissa stated.

"You were in Los Angeles?" Kate asked.

"Yeah for the past two years." She answered.

"Why did you leave?" McGee asked.

"Personal reasons." Melissa said. "Sorry."

"Melissa, you know better." Gibbs said, walking up.

"Yeah, Yeah… Apologizing is a sign of weakness. It won't happen again." She said.

"Good. Everyone gear up, we've got a body." Gibbs said, walking to the elevator. "Kate, DiNozzo take the truck. McGee, Melissa with me in the car."

The four quickly followed Gibbs to the elevator.

When they got to the car, McGee quickly headed to the backseat of the car and got in. Melissa shook her head and laughed. Gibbs looked at her, curiously.

"I'm going to guess by Tim scrambling to the backseat, that your driving is still as bad as when I left." Melissa said, as they both got into the car.

Gibbs just looked at her and quickly took off, both Melissa and McGee having to hold on and make sure their seat belts were on and secured.


End file.
